-Sitting Alone-
by SamLeTacoGoddess
Summary: This is an old 2 part HC I made awhile back ago. Feel free to critique or whatever, as I have not reviewed it in awhile. But I hope you guys like it and that it messes with your feels ;)
1. Chapter 1

The image was burned into my mind, never to escape. Each time I closed my eyes. Their lips, fused together, their bodies curled around one another. Tears started to drip onto the floor beneath me.

His dark blue eyes filled with guilt as he saw me. I should've seen it coming, how could I have been so stupid? Now I was left to sit alone in the dark hallway and dwell in my own stupidity.

The tears streamed down my face thicker than before. My face was buried in my arms as I lay in a ball in the dim light.

I was alone now, my mother and father, dead, my brother, a traitor. He said he would be my family now; that he loved me, but it was all a lie. Everything he said had to have been a lie. I had no family.

I could almost hear the roar of the chasm the night he had kissed me. The feeling was still fresh in my mind, as if it had happened five minutes ago as opposed to over a year. The electrifying feel ithad left on my lips, on my skin, had that been a lie too?

My heart sank even further. A thousand memories flashed behind my eyes.

Lies, all lies. I told myself, scowling into the darkness. I wept harder. I shouldn't be weeping over him, it was weak of me, but I wasn't sure what else to do. There was nothing I could do. Maybe I was weak, maybe all my strength had come from him. Then he ripped it away from me mercilessly.

Every kiss, every touch, every word between us a lie. Any strength any bravery I had must've been a lie as well. All of it. It had to have been. I was nothing more than a Stiff to him, that's all I ever was, an easy, weak-minded target.

Footsteps sounded throughout the hall, forcing me to stifle my cries. Then a voice, soft and sweet like honey reached my ears with a hesitant whisper, "Tris?"

My heart leapt and I scrambled to sit up, part of me hoped it was him, if not all of me, "I'm here."

A figure came into view, but it wasn't Tobias. Another tear trickled down my cheek. The figure came closer; I started to recognize its features. He bent down in front of me, reading my expression. "Hey, I've been looking for you. You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, wiping another tear from my cheek. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I placed my head on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

He shook his head, "What happened Tris? Who hurt you?" he began looking at my arms and legs for any damage.

"No-No one." I choked, "at least, not physically."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a puzzled look, and with a heavy sigh, I wiped away the last of my tears and told him what I had seen. He listened intently, his expression changing from worry to disgust. When another tear began to fall, he wiped it away and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his warmth.

"I can't believe he would do that to you. You, of all people."

"It's all my fault." I whisper in a hoarse voice, "I wasn't good enough for him-"

His rough warm hands cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his chocolate brown eyes. "Listen to me- there is nothing wrong with you. You are brave, you are beautiful. You are perfect. You are you. Understand?"

He pressed his lips against mine. A blazing warmth spread through me, like a dull fire. My lips moved with his and the fire grew, burning like the sun.

We separated, and I drew in a deep breath.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you this," he murmurs softly, "but I love you."

"I love you too, Uri." I say and lean in to kiss him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah helped me to my feet. He wiped the remaining tears from my face. "You love me, huh?"

I managed a smile, "Maybe."  
A grin grew on his face as he spoke, "How come you never told me?"  
I bit my lip, "I didn't think you'd react well to finding out a Stiff loves you." My nose wrinkled at the word Stiff.  
Uri chuckled, interlocking his fingers with mine and pulling me close to him, "You're hardly a Stiff, Tris." I raised my eyebrows.  
Uri scooped me into his arms, grinning. He walked in silence down the hall, turning down a corridor I'd never been down, then another. When he glanced at me every so often, his grin widened at my expression. I must've looked like a mess but he didn't seem to care. His dark arms were warm against my cool pale skin and the journey through Dauntless Compound seemed to take ages. But all too soon, he had reached a door at the end of a hallway and pushed it open slowly, carefully keeping me out of the door's path.  
He set me on a soft, quilted bed. I ran my hand across the cool fabric then looked up at him. Before I could blink, he was on top of me, our lips meshed together. A flash of heat spread through me as he held me close to him. His lips were warm and gentle but his hold on me was firm.  
I became dizzy and had to remind myself to breathe as we stayed this way for minutes on end. If I could've, I would've stayed there like that forever.  
His rough, nimble fingers slid themselves underneath my shirt, pulling at the hem of it, trying to remove it. Surprisingly, I let him, I didn't even notice, I was too wrapped up to care. But at the sound of the slight creak of the door opening I threw him off of me. He seemed more dazed than I was, blinking a few times, trying to get a grip on what was happening.  
My eyes locked on the person at the doorway, recognizing him immediately. His Abnegation-style black hair, discretely muscled frame and menacing dark blue eyes that were frozen like ice were all too familiar. I watched his expressions flicker from shock, to disbelief, to anger.  
He lunged at Uri, locking his fingers around Uriah's neck. Uri threw him off, sending Tobias flying across the room into a small dresser. Tobias was back on his feet, crossing the room and striking Uri with his fist. Uriah held his jaw carefully, spitting blood out of his mouth. I watched him punch Tobias in the gut, forcing him to double over.  
Tobias struggled to his feet then landed a solid hit on Uri. Blood trickled from his nose but a fire raged behind his eyes. I sat on the opposite side of the room, frozen in fear with a bewildered expression as Tobias kept throwing punch after punch. Uriah was outmatched, no matter how enraged he was, because not only was Tobias stronger, he was much angrier and twice as determined.  
When Uriah was down on his hands and knees, a deep crimson pouring from his mouth and nose, waiting for Tobias to give the final blow, I unfroze and launched myself at Tobias. I pinned him to the ground, my jaw set and eyes flaring.  
"Don't hurt him," I growled. The fire behind Tobias' eyes died out.  
"I can't believe you" he said in disgust.  
"You can't believe me?!" I whispered in a hard tone, "I don't stick around where I'm not wanted, and you obviously didn't want me. You don't love me; you should care about what I do." I stood up, glaring at him.  
Guilt flickered across his face, "You're wrong."  
"Am I?! I know what I saw, hell, you know what I saw! I'm not stupid. You know what, fuck you." I sprinted out of the room. Unfortunately, he was faster than me.  
"Please believe me." He pleaded in a gentle tone, grabbing my wrist, "I love you, Tris."  
He pulled me to him and forced his lips against mine, but I tore away from him. I could see the hurt on his face, but I didn't care, not after what he had done to me. I could still see her lips smashed against his when he spotted me. Another wave of anger washed through me.  
"Yeah, well I don't think I can believe you anymore, Four." Venom filled my voice as I said his name.  
His grip on my loosened and I stormed off, leaving him there with a mix of emotions running across his face.  
Damned bastard.


End file.
